


Twisted Threads

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Sex, Lust, M/M, Possessive Dean, Roughness, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Any/Any - 100 words; Any person or pairing, any kink, from G to XXX. Write a drabble (or more) and share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Threads

Dean knew Sam would draw them in like a moth to a flame. Young and innocent looking, with his soft pink lips and adorably dimples and his big brown puppy dog eyes, and his sexy ass hugged snug in his skin tight jeans, Sam was too pretty not to be noticed. The minute he ventured in the bar, fake I.D tucked into his pocket, he was the center of attention.

The men in the bar are eager to touch Sam; their cock throbbing fat and juicy, and plump, leaking like a busted pipe in the pants. They don’t dare, knowing he is sweet sixteen, but fuck, they hungered for the chance to take the boy home—their minds thinking all sorts of dirty thoughts. Even if he was of age, none of them slide closer. They are not stupid; they know damn well who Sam belongs to. 

Even if Dean wasn’t in the bar hustling a game of pool with a few men, all the hunters know this about the legendary Winchesters: Sam will go on his knees for any hunter who asks nicely, and Dean will crush any man he finds out has touched his baby brother. The men wishing for a wild night of fucking can only look—they cannot touch.

When Dean wins the game and pockets the wad of cash and wraps his arms around Sam’s waist to lead him out of the bar, a cocky grin on his face that says ‘yes, this bitch is coming home with me,’ they all know they missed their shot with the best ass in town. 

Later in the night, back at the motel, Sam’s cock twitches, he gets off knowing how much those men wanted him, he’s made harder by Dean fucking him roughly, claiming him, as if he were a victorious prize; Dean gets faster in his thrust, really slam into Sam to suddenly send Sam to the edge of the finish line. Sam cries out as pleasure coils hot in his belly, fingernails clawing at Dean’s shoulders. 

“I've thought about fucking you all day,” Dean says roughly, pupils blown, fingers tight on Sam’s skinny hips. “All those men at the bar…they thought they could have you. No, you belong to me.” He slides in, sharp and deep, rough, makes Sam moan; his brother’s skinny legs splayed over Dean's hips tighten as he grinds forward, Sam groans, clenching around him, calling out his name as Dean leans down to press a kiss upon his honey-sweet lips. Dean sinks into him quickly, roughly, every time slamming in and not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt as he gasps for the air that is trapped in his burning lungs. 

He cannot help but be a bit rough, his teeth leaving sharp love bites on Sam’s neck when his brother bares his throat silently begging to be marked, claimed. Dean’s cock stretches Sam almost too fast as he slams in roughly, the pleasure has Sam shaking, body convulsing with pleasure and pain because Dean’s cock is big, larger than average and long and thick. Dean ruts mindlessly, harder and faster with enough force to shake the bed, gripping Sam’s hips tightly as he thrust faster, jack-hamming quickly as Sam palms his cheeks and draws him down into a hot kiss that lights his soul on fire. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/119902.html?thread=43134814#t43134814)


End file.
